Ally Reilly
'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details }|for }}}|}} follow. ''Caution is advised. ' Alison "Ally" Reilly is the mother of the central character/protagonist of Hallows Edge, ''Marley Reilly. Ally is involved with the plot of the novel through her continuing affairs between the Alter world even though she has been forced into hiding by her ex-boyfriend, soulmate and notoriously historic Alter figure Mason Adair, in order to keep their daughter, Marley, safe. Ally had already had another son prior to meeting Mason, with her former high school boyfriend, Kieran Reilly. They reunited shortly after Mason's abandonment for the sake of her eldest son, Chace and to have the best opportunity for both of her children. BIOGRAPHY Category:Templates LifeCategory:Infobox templates Ally was born in New Orleans and lived there her whole life. When she was younger she was consistently told she didn't have to worry about the real world because her natural beauty would make anything possible for her. To defy those who told her that, she excelled at school becoming the Valedictorian in her final year of high school. Before Ally left for the University of London in which she was accepted into she spent the first year after high school making money so she could be financially stable enough to live comfortably. Unfortunately just before she left for college her high school boyfriend, Kieran Reilly, and her became pregnant. Ally withheld going to college another year to have her child. Kieran ran as soon as he heard afraid of disappointing his prestigious family. He did however end up laundering money to Ally to financially support their child. Ally soon met Mason as their classes were in the same building and Ally went to the wrong class. Mason helped her look natural in front of the professor. They met up again when Mason overhears a heated conversation between Ally and Kieran over Chace's wellbeing. They became friends shortly after for around a year before becoming romantically involved. In this period Ally had noticed Mason's change in personality often and weird occurrences that made no sense. After witnessing Mason burn a letter from his father in the palm of her hand she demanded answers. Touched that she didn't run from him, Mason told her his about his Alterism. Ally was hardly scared of his abilities and more so intrigued. In November of the second year knowing each other Ally got pregnant again. Mason and Ally scared for what this meant for the child asked Grayson revealing to him a child was to be born. In this discussion Grayson revealed that Alterism is hereditary and that could mean ether a lack of abilities depending on the genes of the child or additionally abilities (Depending on the strength of alter genes which was not known at the time as this was still during early stages of alterism- not until eight years later that the program was formed). After hearing this they contemplated abortion, but Ally felt it wrong considering her religious background and the fact she already had a child she did not decide to abort even though they were in similar circumstances. Mason would not change Ally's mind even if he did not foresee him having any children for the exact reason. Mason named Marley after his mother, Marlene, who died from disease when he was thirteen. Mason and Ally lived in union as the parents of Marley for the first year of her life, with Ally postponing her degree to care for her children until they were old enough. Being deceitful Ally did not mention this to Kieran who was still financially supporting Chace, but unbeknownst to him was also supporting Marley to a certain degree. One day just after Marley's first birthday, Grayson called on Mason asking details about his daughter. Questions that made Mason uncomfortable, such as; does she look more like you or her mother? What colour are her eyes? Is her skin hotter than usual? Is she well-behaved? These questions Mason knew was his way of figuring our if his grandaughter had gained the alter gene. Mason already knew she did as he became perceptive with how loving people stared at Marley, instantly captivated with their moods dramatically changing with a small smile. Her skin was much hotter then other children and her intelligence greatly surpassed those of her age. During this time Mason was contacted by Frank Xavier who used to be a colleague of Grayson's. Him and a team of professionals from the government were interested in a program creating alters testing it on children as they are more susceptible to immunisation (however truer intentions reveal that their main goal was to create soldiers for the united nations). Mason met up with Xavier and lied of how his partner ran away with their child after finding out about her species. Mason had to say this as he already informed Grayson that the child was born as answered a few of his questions- knowing Grayson was attached to the project- Mason couldn't lie about the child's existence. Mason begged Ally to leave with Marley back to America so that she wouldn't have the dangerous Adair named stripped to her, as it would be a popular name in the future, one that sent fear through people. Mason even managed to find someone who could forge a new birth certificate for Marley in the future to change her legal last name from 'Adair' to 'Easton' for her safety. Ally sent packing back to New Orleans with Kieran awaiting her. He revealed that he never stopped loving her and wanted to make it work. Ally shortly came clean about her child. Kieran was infuriated at first knowing that his money for their child was partially going to one that was not his. However Kieran remained hopelessly in love with Ally and decided to raise Marley as though his own. Although Ally and Mason briefly stayed in contact so Mason could check up on her via phone, they had to stop the frequent calls as it became too much for them both hearing each other on the phone, especially since Ally was trying to move on with Kieran. PERSONALITY Ally's personality varies throughout her lifespan however she generally remains motivated, whilst realistic especially in regards to supporting two young children at the age of 23. Ally initially didn't like relying on many people in her life, as she was consistently told by people including her family is that's all she would be doing when she was an adult, relying on other people because of her natural beauty. Ally displayed a challenging, motivated quality to her when she was determined to show differently and wanted more for herself then just someone's 'girl'. She had issues being open with many people in high school as she knew that people mainly talked to her because they wanted to spread gossip, therefore many people called her boring or plain as he did not give in to the rouse. When she meets Mason she finds herself giving in to him and revealing things she wouldn't with anyone before him, believing him to be the most genuine, kind-hearted soul she'd ever met. Safe to say she was clearly smitten. Ally was a little broken after Mason begged her and Marley to leave. For a while it was hard to look into her daughter's eyes as all she saw was Mason, but loved her deeply as his selflessness was done out of love for the both of them. She made it her mission to be very protective of her daughter, and defend her against Kieran when his bickering became too much- which was often. Ally sees a lot of Mason in Marley personality wise as they both possess kind-hearted, genuine souls, concerned with everyone else's well-being but their own. APPEARANCE Ally is naturally very beautiful which has led to many difficult occurrences/obstacles for Ally. She has never been taken seriously which causes her to be wary of the intentions of almost everyone in her life. Her slim physique and tall height has led many into thinking she is model material. She has a naturally tanned glow, which is coupled with toned arms and legs. For majority of her life she had long blonde hair reaching her back, in which she would often give large curls. However as she matured as a parent with her kids she got her blonde hair cut into a sophisticated shorter hairstyle reaching her shoulders. Ally like her daughter parts her hair to the right as is lucky to have voluminous hair. Ally has pretty features with a wide smile, that makes the apples of her cheeks more dominant on her thin face. She has large hooded eyes that compliment her dark brown eyes. RELATIONSHIPS Marley acknowledges her relationships with a whole heart and messing with anyone she cares about/ loves will make her humanity switch off. This can be seen when she views ether Austin or Alana being tortured. She prizes these relationships with the uttermost importance in her life. Which makes her humane, and makes it hurt more when she's betrayed. Marley Reilly relationships (page) * Austin Cooper ''(Romantic Interest) '' * Alana Wells ''(Best friend) * Mason Adair (Father) * Oliver Atchison (Ex-boyfriend) * Ally Reilly (Mother) * Kieran Reilly (Step-father) * Chace Reilly (half-brother) * Layla Reilly (half-sister) * Kolton Sommers'' (Close friend)'' * Grayson Adair (Grandfather) * Bianca Rivers (Close friend) * Blake Rivers ''(Close friend) '' TRIVIA * Marley has a habit of blushing deep red and biting the side of her lip when put in uncomfortable situations/is embarrassed/ or stares. * Marley is not generally a very nervous person, but upon meeting Austin she almost always gets butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she looks at him. * In regards to her appearance, many people refer to Marley as 'stunning' whereas she considers herself to be 'quite plain'. * She went to Nationals for track. * She is the fastest runner in her state. * Her biggest fear is being alone. * Favorite color is Sunshine yellow. __FORCETOC__